


Waking up to you never felt so real

by mishabowlegs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishabowlegs/pseuds/mishabowlegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is far from how Castiel had planned Dean’s birthday party to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up to you never felt so real

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote a while ago, and I thought it was time to put it up here. Originally posted on my tumblr for my friends birthday!  
> Title is taken from Skillet's "Comatose".
> 
> Any mistakes left are my own, so please let me know :)

Prologue

The cot, on which Cas is laying, is uncomfortable as hell, but it’s nothing in comparison to the fact that his skull feels like it’s about to explode. The noises of the ambulance are deafening, which isn’t exactly helping with the way Cas’ head is feeling right now. He is staring at the ceiling of the ambulance, whilst the doctors are rushing around Dean, putting up extra oxygen supply. Cas’ eyes are heavy. He tries to hold them open, even if it’s just to encourage Dean to do the same. Cas looks over at him then, sees how Dean is fighting to keep conscious. His eyes are slowly dropping closed, but Cas won’t have any of that. “Dean.” His voice is too loud in his own ears, but Dean didn’t open his eyes. “No, Dean. Stay with me here.” Dean’s eyes blink open for a second, and Castiel would’ve missed it if he hadn’t been watching Dean so closely. Dean nods, barely noticeable, then his eyes close again, and machines start beeping in the ambulance. “Dean!” The last thing Castiel could see before he blacks out is Dean’s hand falling off the cot.

***

Castiel is sitting at Dean’s side, fidgeting around his chair - seriously, why can’t hospitals get something comfy to sit on? His shoulders are aching from sitting in that stupid chair, and the worst thing about it, is what he is looking at. Dean’s body is lifeless except for the shallow movements of his chest. His face is bruised, just like the hand Castiel is currently cradling in his own, and it’s all Castiel’s fault. He hates this feeling. Loneliness, anger towards the ones who are responsible for this, fear that Dean will never wake up again, and guilt. The guilt is unbearable for Castiel, if he’d just paid more attention, if he hadn’t had so much to drink, if they hadn’t smoked that crap Don had given them, if they’d just waited ‘till they came back to their apartment. But it’s too late now. Dean is lying in front of him, still needing extra oxygen supply, and Castiel can do absolutely nothing to help. He can just sit here and wait - pray that it’s not too late. Castiel hangs his head - defeated. Tears are swelling up in his eyes, and he kisses Deans hand forcing the tears back. Suddenly there is a warm hand on his shoulder and Cas jerks upright, wiping the tears that managed to roll over, off his face. Sam is hovering over him, tight smile around his mouth, eyes tired, and two coffee in his hand - just because that kid really has hands this huge. “Damn, you look like hell Cas. When was the last time you slept?” Sam asks as he hands one coffee to Cas. He takes a sip before answering. “Uhm, I don’t know. How long have we been here?” Sam just shakes his head. “Today’s the 27th, Cas.” Instead of answering Cas just looks over to Dean, he still looks the same, pale and weak. Sam seems to understand, though. “Seriously Cas, get some sleep. Dean is gonna be okay, he’ll pull through.” Cas isn’t really in the mood for arguing with Sam, so he just nods his head once. “Well then, I gotta go, school isn’t gonna wait for me.” Sam says. When he doesn’t move to leave, Cas lays his free hand on Sam’s forearm. “I’m gonna take care of him Sam. Like you said, he’ll be alright.” Cas doesn’t know whom he’s trying to convince of that fact; himself or Sam. Doesn’t matter, though, Sam nods and calls a ‘see ya, Cas’ over his shoulder, disappearing out of the room.

When Sam leaves, Castiel suddenly feels all the weight of the last couple of days drain his remaining energy. Taking Sam’s advice, he puts his now empty coffee cup on the nightstand and takes off his shoes. Careful not to fuck up all the IV’s, he lays down next to Dean. Cas had tried to be strong for Sam. That poor kid didn’t need to see Cas’ emotional breakdown in addition to his severely injured brother lying half-dead on the hospital bed. Now though, Cas couldn’t handle it anymore. He fits his head on Dean’s shoulder, closing his eyes, his tears wetting Dean’s hospital gown. Instead of sleep, though, pictures of Dean’s birthday party start flashing before his eyes. Even though Cas had been drinking and smoking, he can still remember the night clearly.

Cas and Dean are in an alley, almost completely dark, except for the poor streetlight right above their heads. The music is loud, but muffled from inside the bar they were at. Cas pushes Dean against the wall, lips bruising. Dean holding Cas’ face in his hands, while Cas’ own hands travel up and down Dean’s chest. It was all too much, but still not enough. So Cas slips his hands under Dean’s shirt. It’s freezing outside in the cold January air, but neither of them feel the cold in between exchanging heated kisses and grabbing at as much skin as they can get their hands on. “I know I promised you birthday sex, Dean. But I am not sure that this is the place.” Cas pants out between kisses, moving down to bite along Dean’s jawline. Dean gasps when Cas reached that sensitive spot right under his ear, before answering. “I ain’t complaining, Cas.” And just to prove his point he slots their hips together, grinding their erections right against each other. Both men moan, and Cas keeps stroking Dean’s chest. Cas is moving in to bite at Dean’s lower lip when he is suddenly pulled off Dean and thrown against the opposite wall, sliding down to the ground. When Cas can focus his gaze back on Dean, the younger man is already covered in blood. Barely being held up by Azazel and Meg, as Alastair himself is busy punching the life out of Dean. He’s being kicked in the stomach and balls, his face covered in blood that’s running from his eyebrow and temple. The last thing Cas hears is Azazel calling Dean a fag, when something harder than a fist hits him straight in the head. When Cas wakes up again, he is already in the ambulance.

Cas is ripped out of his blissful sleep far too early for his liking. He blinks his eyes open, trying to find the source of disturbance. His sleepiness disappears rather quickly when he feels Dean moving next to him (or well, more like under him). Deans breathing is more erratic than the artificial air supply. Castiel jumps up and calls for a nurse. “Dean. Dean! Can you hear me?” Dean’s eyes blink open, his gaze meeting Cas’ almost immediately. “Cas?” Dean’s voice sounds wrecked, but Cas goes to sit beside Dean on the bed. “Yes, Dean. I’m here. You’re okay.” Cas can’t believe it himself, Dean is awake. And he’s going to be alright. “What happened?” Dean asked, just as the nurse comes into the room, looking over at Dean. “I’m just going to get your doctor.” She says, and then she’s back out of the room, Dean and Cas just keep looking at each other. Cas is clutching at Dean’s hand, afraid that if he let’s go, Dean might disappear again. Cas didn’t notice the tears rolling down his face until Dean reaches up with his hand and cradles Cas’ face in his palm, thumb stroking under his eye. “Cas, hey.” He gives a small smile and Cas can’t help but smile himself, reaching up and covering Dean’s hand with his own. Neither of them notice the doctor and nurse back in the room, until somebody clears their throat. Cas straightens himself, and takes Dean’s hand from his face and holds it in his own instead. “‘m sorry.” he mumbles out, Dean chuckles weakly at that. The doctor comes over to the bed and starts checking whatever-it-is-they’re-checking-when-they’re-checking-on-a-patient. Without looking back at Dean he asks: “How are you feeling, son?” “My head feels like it’s about to explode and I’m sore all over, but otherwise, pretty good actually.” Dean answers, his voice already a lot steadier. “Well, your vitals look good.” the doctor answers, looking at Dean. “We’re going to keep you here overnight, just in case.” Dean smiles weakly up at the doctor in response. “I will come and check on you tomorrow before you can go home.” The doctor says as he is leaving the room. After some more disbelieving staring, Cas finally pulls himself together. “I… I’m gonna call Sam.” He pulls out his phone and dials. Sam picks up after two rings. “Cas?” desperation in his voice, he sounds so sad, Cas thinks. “Hey Sam. Uhm, Dean… he… he is…” before Cas could finish Sam breathes out slowly on the other end. “Cas, what’s wrong? What’s wrong with Dean?” sounding like he is about to cry. “No, Sam. Nothing’s wrong. Dean… he just woke up.” Saying that felt amazing, and Sam sounds like he didn’t know what to say. “Gimme the phone.” Dean says from the bed, tugging at Cas’ hand. Cas hands the phone to him. “Hey Sammy.” he rasps out. Cas swears he can hear Sam’s intake of breath at the sound of Dean’s voice. Dean assures Sam that everything is alright and that he’ll be back home tomorrow. When he hangs up, he hands the phone back to Cas. “Sammy’s coming over for the weekend.” he says, smiling. “So, how are you feeling?” Cas asks once he tucks the phone away and gets comfortable on the bed beside Dean. “‘m tired.” Dean says, looking exhausted. Cas lays down next to Dean, snuggling up to him. “Sleep then, I’ll be here when you wake up.” Cas can feel Dean smiling against the top of his head. Sleep came, this time, without a replay of Dean’s birthday party.

***

The next day passes by in a blur. Nurses and doctors checking Dean’s vitals over and over, then finally letting him get back to his and Cas’ apartment. Cas is really happy about the fact that they had saved up money for the apartment, cause a dorm room would pretty much suck right now.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" Cas asks as he makes Dean sit down on the couch. "How about we order pizza?" Dean answers, making himself comfortable. "Sure." Cas says, smiling as he walked over to the couch to sit next to Dean. Pulling out his phone he orders a huge pepperoni pizza and snuggles up to Dean.

"Cas?"

"Hmm?"

"What actually happened that night?"

Cas had been waiting for the question, as he never got the chance to answer it back at the hospital. He doesn’t want to tell him, doesn’t want to go through those memories again, but he knows that Dean needs to know. So he sits up a bit straighter, taking a deep breath and turning to look at Dean. “What do you remember?” he asks. “Well, I remember that we smoked that joint, and then went outside… then I have nothing.” Cas smiles shyly, knowing exactly what happened in that alley. “Yeah, we went outside and kinda, uhm, made out.” Cas looks up at Dean, who is smiling. Cas hates that he is going to take that smile off of Dean’s face. “Well, turns out that sometime around that point, Alastair and his stupid gang came to the party. Uhm, well, they saw us and…” Cas didn’t want to tell him any of this, he’d much rather see Dean smile, and just forget all about this crap. Dean holds his arm tighter around Cas. “Hey, Cas. It’s okay. Just tell me.” After a small pause, Castiel continues. “Things were getting pretty intense there, and then suddenly I was pulled off you and next thing I know, you’re all covered in blood and they were calling you a ‘fag’ and, Dean, you were coughing up blood. But they wouldn’t stop, they just kept hitting and kicking you. And I couldn’t do anything to stop them. I am so sorry Dean. I couldn’t do anything, I wanted to help, but I couldn’t… Then something hit me in the head, and I blacked out.” Cas didn’t realize that he was shaking until Dean pulls him closer, shushing him, and rocking them back and forth on the couch. “Cas, it’s alright Cas. I’ve got you. We’re okay. I’ll take care of you Cas.” “I’m so… so sorry Dean. I couldn’t…” Cas hiccups between small sobs. Dean just pulls him closer still, kissing the top of his head. They don’t move again until the doorbell rings. Dean gets up slowly, still a bit wobbly on his feet, and goes to pay the pizza man.

They eat in companionable silence. When they’re both done, Cas pulls Dean to his feet and leads the way to the shower. Dean smirks when Cas starts to undress him. Cas though, is still too aware of how bruised and weak Dean’s body is, so he undresses himself as well, and they step into the shower together. The hot water feels amazing down Castiel’s back, the stress of the last couple of days just washing off his shoulders and disappearing into the drain. When Dean enters the shower, Cas takes his time washing Dean himself, trying not to linger too long on Dean’s sensitive spots. As awesome as shower-sex is, Cas doesn’t think that either of them are in the shape for that just yet. When they start running low on hot water, they step out of the shower, toweling off and heading straight for the bedroom. 

They collapse onto the bed. Cas on his back, and Dean face-first, wincing when he hits his right hip, which is still covered in a black bruise. Cas looks over at him, stroking his back which is, luckily, mostly unharmed. Dean pillows his chin on his forearms to properly look at Cas. Their eyes meet, and Castiel lets his gaze wander across Dean’s face. His left eye is almost completely healed; the bruise on his jaw is already yellow-ing out. The only things remaining are the angry red gash from his right eyebrow, going almost all the way down to his cheekbone, and the cut on his lower lip. Cas himself got away fairly unscathed, just a bruise on his right temple from where he was hit - with an iron-bar as it turned out - in the head. Cas lifts his hand and trails his finger carefully across Dean’s cut, first the one going from temple to cheekbone, then the one on his lip, making Dean shudder and close his eyes. Castiel takes that to his advantage and places a gentle kiss on Dean’s lips. Cas is moving to pull back, but Dean won’t have any of that, so he takes hold of Castiel’s neck and pulls him closer again, kissing him back. Dean leans up on his arm and changes the angle, deepening the kiss. Cas makes an appreciative sound at that and coaxes Dean’s mouth open with his tongue. Dean gets with the program, and lets Cas slide his tongue inside. There is no battle of dominance, Dean just let’s Cas take over completely, going pliant under his mouth. Dean tries to take things further, sliding his hand from where it had been holding Castiel’s neck, down his side, cupping his ass. That makes Castiel moan into the kiss, but he slows down, taking Dean’s hand in his and kissing his palm. “Good night, Dean.” He’s smiling when he’s saying it, but Dean doesn’t even try to hide his disappointment, sporting the biggest pout ever. Castiel laughs affectionate and places a chaste kiss on his lips. “Sleep, baby.” Dean gives in to the defeat and with another huff, curls himself around Cas’ side, and lays his head on Cas’ chest. “I love you.” Cas says, throwing his arm over Dean’s shoulder. “Love you, too.”

***

The next day, Cas babies Dean all over. Constantly making him tea (because, yeah, no coffee yet, Dean!) and food and making sure he’s sitting comfortable. Basically making ‘a total fuzz out of a couple of bruises’ as Dean himself puts it. Cas knows though, Dean may be saying that he doesn’t need help and that Cas should stop playing mother-hen, but he still enjoys it. Which is something Dean will deny to his dying-day, but Cas doesn’t need to be told. After almost three years together, he knows Dean that well. Most of the day goes by like this, until there’s a knock on the door. “I’ll get it.” Dean says from his place under tons of blankets on the coach. “Got it!” Cas calls from the kitchen, making his way over to the front door before Dean even got time to set his cup of tea aside.

Cas has to take a double-take when he opens the door. “Good day, Mister Novak. I’m Mister Roman, I’m here to talk to you about the recent incident?” the police officer greets him, ripping Cas out of his staring. “Hello, Sir. Do you want to come inside?” “Thank you.” he says, stepping inside. “And please, call me Castiel, Mr. Roman.” Castiel says smiling at the officer, leading him into the living room. “Dean, this is Mr. Roman, he’d like to talk to us about… that night.” The officer interrupts whatever greeting Dean had planned: “Oh please, leave the formalities, just call me Dick.” Dean almost choked himself on his own spit at that, Castiel glares at him to make him shut up. “Okay, then, Dick. Why don’t you have a seat?” Mr. Roman - Dick, smiles and answers: “No thank you. I am just here to tell you that Alastair is in jail, and will probably stay there for a while. The others though, got away with some community hours.” When Dean doesn’t answer, Castiel thanks him and assures him that if they need any more help, they’re always available.

After Castiel leads him back to the door, he slumps back on the couch next to Dean. “Seems like we won’t have to deal with Alastair for a while at least.” Dean says as Cas snuggles up next to him. “I won’t ever forgive him for this, Dean. Not after what he did to you.” Cas says into Dean’s shoulder. Instead of answering, Dean just holds Castiel closer. And Cas understands, Dean has never been one of many words, but these small gestures say everything Cas needs to know. They lay like that, until Castiel’s phone goes off. Dean had fallen asleep almost half an hour ago, so Cas answers the phone. “Cas, what the hell happened?” is the first thing he hears. “Hello to you too, Jo.”

"You might want to tell me why none of you show up for class? I just heard that you guys disappeared from the party."

"Well, we disappeared in an ambulance, Jo."

"WHAT?"

"Alastair beat Dean up pretty bad, and gave me a nice concussion."

"Oh God, are you okay then? I am coming by right now."

"No, Jo, it’s alright. We’re coming back to class on Monday. Dean’s asleep."

"Oh, okay. So, what happened to Alastair then?"

"The police came by earlier, only dropping by to tell us that he’s in jail, and that he’s going to stay there for a while." After a short pause, Cas continues. "So, why don’t you tell me what’s been going on around campus the last couple of days?" They talk about college for a while, until Jo has to go to her evening class.

Cas hadn’t realized that Dean was awake, until he lays a hand on Cas’ thigh. “How about a movie, huh?” Cas just nods, and lets Dean choose the movie. He has actually no idea what is going on on-screen, just some guy blowing shit up. No, Cas was actually just too aware of how Dean kept inching closer and closer, laying a hand on his thigh. Not to mention that said hand is travelling higher and higher up Cas’ thigh, just this shy of literally cupping his balls.Which technically reminds him of their third date. Wow, speaking of third date, Castiel remembers clearly how their third date went. So Cas goes stiff, trying to hold back his laughter. “Dean, are you trying to re-play our third date?” Dean looks up at him then, false innocence so very present on his face that Castiel just has to laugh. “What? No.” Dean says, again, feigning innocence. “This is exactly what you were doing when you were trying to seduce me for the first time, Dean.” Cas answers, shaking with laughter. The mood in the room changes drastically when Dean sits up a bit straighter, leaning in closer to Cas and simultaneously sliding his hand up even further, so it’s hovering above Cas’ dick. “Well, is it working then, Cas?” Dean asks, as though he isn’t aware of the subtle movement Cas made to be just a little closer to Deans hovering hand. Instead of answering, though, Cas tangles his fingers in Dean’s hair, pulling him closer and biting on his lower lip, before moving in to actually kiss him. Dean takes that as a yes and opens his mouth for Cas immediately. Cas’ tongue moving inside, Dean takes that to his advantage and sucks on it. He moves, so that he is straddling Cas. There is nothing gentle about this, just pure possessiveness. Biting at lips and touching everything they can’t reach with their mouths. Dean is holding Cas by the hair, not letting him pull away. Cas is still aware of how damaged Dean looks, even though, most of his injuries have healed, Castiel can’t forget the image of Dean laying on that hospital bed. He quickly loses that train of thought when Dean grinds their erections together, making them both moan. Cas is clutching at Dean’s back, struggling for air. “Cas. Bedroom. Now.” Dean pants out, and moves to stand up, but Cas pulls him back, just to steal one more kiss, before letting him rise to his feet. Cas then holds around Dean, hugging him from behind while they stumble their way from the couch into the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, clothes disappear almost immediately. Cas pushes Dean onto the bed, regaining his control over the situation. Cas pulls off the rest of his clothes, and climbs onto the bed, hovering right above Dean. Dean grabs hold of Cas’ hair again, pulling him down into another kiss. It’s messy and oh so hot. When Dean makes a small whining noise in the back of his throat, wriggling and searching for some friction, all of Cas’ restraints fly out the window, and he lays his full weight on Dean, once again grinding their dicks together. That pulls a moan out of both men, Cas sounding desperate, and Dean just relieved to finally get off some of the pressure from his aching dick. Dean tries to move his hips, to get more of that sweet friction. Which turns out to be kind of difficult with Cas’ weight on top of him. Cas, instead of answering Dean’s prayers, shushes him. “It’s alright, Dean. I’ll take care of you.” and with that, he moves to bite at Dean’s neck, moving downwards. He places small bites all across Dean’s chest; his collarbone, breastbone, and then, reaching his nipple, he slowly circles it with his tongue. Dean is arching up into the touch, encouraging Cas. He was just about to tell him to stop with this torture and get on with it, when Cas suddenly bites down on the nipple, not too hard, but not exactly gently either. Dean moans out at the contact, tangling his fingers in Cas’ hair. Cas takes his time, giving the same treatment to the other nipple. When he finally continues to move down, Dean almost sobs out in relief. Cas licks a wet trail down between Dean’s ribs, and dips his tongue into his bellybutton. By the time Cas reaches Dean’s cock, Dean makes his contentment known by moaning out Cas’ name and tugging at his hair, trying to move his head where Dean wants it the most. Cas is done with teasing Dean, his own cock hard and straining against his stomach. Instead of going slow, like he’d done earlier, he swallows Dean in one smooth movement, making the other man almost come right that second. Dean bucks his hips, shoving his dick even further down Cas’ throat. Cas moans at the sensation, making his throat relax to take Dean further still. He lays his hands on Dean’s thighs, giving him permission. Dean picks up a rhythm, basically fucking Castiel’s face. His thrust are so hard that it makes Cas’ eyes water. Cas lets Dean have his fun for a while, stroking his balls in the meantime, and rubbing his own neglected dick into the mattress.

When Cas thinks he’s about to come just from dry-humping the mattress, he pulls off, making Dean whine at the loss of delicious heat surrounding his cock. Cas smirks at that, and moves up Dean’s body to kiss him, rough and messy. Meanwhile, his hands find the top drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. Opening the bottle, Cas pulls away from Dean and lubes up his hand. He moves to the spot behind Dean’s balls, and trails a wet line towards his hole. Cas runs his fingers around the opening a couple of times, then slowly pushing in. Dean is wriggling his hips, trying to get that finger all the way inside. Castiel obliges Dean’s silent question, and takes out the single finger, adds another and pushes back in. He’s setting a punishing pace, and the sounds escaping Dean’s throat just encourage him more. Soon he has four fingers inside Dean; oh so ready to finally get his dick inside that tight heat. “Cas. Cas I wanna try again.” Dean pants out. His voice sounds wrecked and when Castiel looks up to meet Dean’s eyes, that is exactly how he looks. It takes Castiel a couple of seconds before he understands what Dean is saying. “Wha… what?” he stutters out, still not convinced that he and Dean are thinking about the same thing here. “Please Cas. I want it. Please. I’m so open already, just do it, Cas.” The last time they tried this it hadn’t worked at all; Castiel had had to stop in the middle of it because Dean couldn’t take it anymore. Now though, Dean is actually the one asking for it, and well, Castiel has been wanting to try again, but he hadn’t dared to ask. “Seriously?” Cas has to ask. He needs Dean to be sure of this, because he doesn’t think that he could actually stop again once he had started. Dean just pins Castiel with a look that says more than words - or well, more than the words which are currently in Dean’s sex-hazed vocabulary. So Castiel obeys.

He pours more lube over his hand, so overexcited that he actually has to remind himself to go slow here. So he starts up his pace again, just a bit faster, then adding his last finger. Castiel checks Dean’s face for any sign of pain or even just discomfort, but Dean really just looks blissed out of his mind. He goes on for a while, trying to stretch as good as possible, as to cause absolutely no pain. He wants Dean to feel good about this. Castiel moves up to kiss Dean while slowly rocking his fingers in and out. He bites at Dean’s bottom lip, just this shy of drawing blood, and Dean practically keens under him. Castiel smirks at that, and uses his tongue to part Dean’s lips. When Castiel’s tongue enters Dean’s, Cas inches his hand even further into Dean, half-way to the wrist. Dean breathes out harshly, and Cas pulls back just far enough to check if Dean’s in pain. But the expression on his face tells another story all together. So Castiel moves in to kiss him again, more roughly this time. Castiel thinks that it’s now or never, so he slowly, gently, pushes his entire hand forward, now inside of Dean. Dean groans out at the sensation of being stretched so wide. “Oh God, Cas.” he pants out. “Gimme a sec,” and Cas’ movements still immediately. While Dean is trying to adjust, Castiel uses his time well, and kisses a trail from Dean’s cheek down to his right nipple, circling it with his tongue to make Dean relax. When Dean starts to move his hips, not to get away but to actually get closer and deeper Castiel can’t take it anymore. He moves his hand forward still, all the way to his wrist now. Then he lets Dean adjust again. Castiel actually can’t believe that he is finally doing this, and the delicious sounds Dean is making, makes Castiel’s own dick throb in anticipation. Sweat is beading on Dean’s forehead, and Castiel bends up to lick it away. At that, Dean honest to God growls, and moves his hips to get more friction from Castiel’s hand. “Oh God, Dean. Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?” Castiel says, moving his fingers just an inch upwards, so they brush against Dean’s prostate. He is panting, and moaning like he’s dying from pleasure. “You’re practically swallowing my hand, Dean. God, you have no idea how crazy this makes me.” “Shit.” Dean pants, not able to actually form coherent sentences anymore. “I’m going to crook my fingers, Dean. You ready?” Cas asks, and he prays to whatever God there is to make Dean say yes. And Dean does. “Please, just do it, Cas. I wanna feel it, all of it. Oh my God, I can’t believe that you actually have your friggin hand inside of me. Feels so good.” Cas has to moan at that, knowing how it affects Dean. And Castiel’s dick is going to fall off soon, if he doesn’t come like right this second. “You feel so good around me, Dean It’s so damn tight and hot in you.” Castiel groans out before crooking his fingers all the way, forming a fist. Dean comes. Ropes of white covering his stomach, there even is come on his fucking collarbone, he came so hard. Dean’s eyes are losing focus for a while there, and he just doesn’t stop, to Castiel it feels like his orgasm lasts for days. Dean is quiet, usually he makes some noise, even if it’s just a groan, but now, he’s quiet, his mouth is hanging open, eyes out of focus, and absolutely no sound escaping his throat. Castiel uncurls his fingers and oh so slowly pulls his hand back out of Dean. “You okay, honey?” He asks moving up Dean’s body to kiss him. “Wow,” is the only thing Dean answers. Castiel suddenly remembers that - oh yeah my dick is about to fall off. He is so hard, that he swears he can cut diamonds with it. Cas decides to take matters in his own hand - literally, because Dean looks too out of it to do anything. He barely manages to stroke once, before Dean slaps his hand away, growling in protest. “No way, Cas.” he says as a way of explanation. Dean rises to his knees, pushing Castiel into the mattress, he settles himself above Castiel’s throbbing dick. Castiel himself is speechless, so close to the edge he doesn’t dare move in case he’s going to spontaneously combust. Dean positions himself and takes Cas’ dick in hand, sliding down on him in one fluid motion. Even though Castiel just had his whole friggin hand inside of Dean, his hole still clenches around Castiel. Still tight and hot, almost sucking his dick inside. Castiel takes a steadying breath, he wants to draw this out for as long as possible. Then he settles his hands on Dean’s hips and starts to thrust upward. Dean gets with the plan, and starts to move up and down, meeting Castiel’s every thrust. “God, Dean.” Speaking of a non-existent vocabulary, Castiel’s seems to have reduced itself to ‘Dean’ and guttural groans. Castiel needs more, so he starts to thrust his hips more harshly, just to pull Dean back down in the same instant. “Still so tight around me, Dean.” he stutters out, panting. Dean isn’t going to get hard again this soon after what seemed like a mind-blowing orgasm, but he still throws his head back in pleasure, baring his throat. He strokes up Castiel’s chest, and then stops short when he reaches Cas’ nipples. When Dean pinches them, Castiel comes. Thrusting up one more time, and then he is seeing stars before his eyes. It’s like a friggin supernova is going off behind his eyelids. Dean collapses on top of Castiel then, neither of them willing to move. “That. Was. Amazing.” Castiel pants out, trying to calm his breathing. Dean chuckles above him and Castiel can more feel the rumble along his body, than actually hear Dean. When Castiel can feel his own come dripping out alongside his dick, he tries to move. Which turns out to be as good as impossible under Dean’s confines. “Dean, we gotta clean up.” Dean looks like he is mostly asleep, but manages to get himself off Castiel and winces when Castiel’s dick leaves his body. Instead of moving to clean up, though, Dean lays down next to Cas, head on his shoulder. Castiel sees where this is going, so he just makes himself comfortable in Deans arms, eyes dropping closed. “Love you.” he says, Dean barely ‘hmm’s as an answer, snuggling closer to Cas.

***

Castiel wakes to somebody kissing down his neck, not that he’s complaining. Dean is lying curled into his front, arm thrown over Castiel’s hips. Cas’ breath hitches when Dean gently bites down on the spot under his ear. “Good morning.” Cas says, grinning down at Dean. “Hey.” Dean purrs into Cas’ neck. Then he moves up to place a chaste kiss on Cas’ lips. They lock eyes, green-golden meeting piercing blue. “How about breakfast?” Cas asks. Dean looks over to the clock on the nightstand then, “uhm, it’s 1pm, so I think it’s a bit late for breakfast.” he says, frowning slightly. “A late breakfast then.” Cas says. He pulls off the covers, the sheets clinging to the dried come on his chest. “Shower first?” Dean asks, looking at the mess he made. “Definitely” Dean decides when he pokes his finger against Cas’ chest.

Once in the shower, it turns out that just getting clean to then eat breakfast is impossible. Especially with Dean roaming his hands all over Cas’ body. He moves in to kiss Cas, slowly at first, then more aggressive. Dean tangles his fingers in Castiel’s wet hair, pulling him impossibly closer, so that their bodies are pressed up against each other. Cas groans out at the feeling of his half-hard cock pressing against Dean’s hip. Dean trails down, leaving wet, hot kisses along Cas’ neck, shoulder and chest. Then he’s kneeling down on the slippery shower floor. Not wasting any time, he takes Castiel’ cock in his mouth, sucking at the tip before moving in to take him further. Dean braces his hands on Cas’ thighs, and starts up a slow, deep rhythm. Castiel is moaning, slowly pumping his hips. This isn’t gonna last long, Castiel can already feel his orgasm building low in his belly. The humming noises Dean is making around his cock, and the way he is cradling his balls in his hand is not helping Castiel’s case. Suddenly Dean’s throat tightens up, and he is moaning deep in his throat, sending vibrations through Cas’ cock. Another stroke of Dean’s tongue across the tip of Cas’ cock, and he is coming down Dean’s throat. When he’s done, Dean pulls off and moves up to kiss Cas roughly, smearing his come between their lips. Cas wants to reciprocate and moves his hand to Dean’s cock. Dean bites Cas’ lower lip once, before moving away, smiling sheepishly at Cas. When he looks down between their bodies he can see why. Dean has already come. “Really?” Cas says, laughing. Dean just looks up from under his eyelashes, actually blushing. 

When they’re both dressed and presentable, sitting at the kitchen table, there is a knock on the door. Dean jumps up from where he had been sipping at his coffee, to get to the door. “Hey Sammy!” Cas can hear Dean call out, greeting his brother, the smack-sound of two bodies colliding in what sounds like a bear-hug.

"Hey, Cas." Sam says when he steps into the tiny kitchen. Cas grins up at him, while Sam puts down the bag he was carrying on the table. "Jess made you pie, because she couldn’t make it." Sam says, taking out the apple-pie, which by the way smells amazing. Castiel finds plates for them and places them on the table. He also notices how Sam can’t take his eyes off Dean, still overwhelmed to actually have him here. As they sit down to eat, Dean digging ungracefully into his piece of pie, Castiel thinks about it; how close they had been to losing Dean forever. He doesn’t cling onto that thought, not wanting to ruin the mood. Cas digs into his pie instead, smiling when Sam laughs at Dean’s cheeks, which are currently stuffed full of home-made apple pie. Dean places his left hand onto Cas’ thigh, smiling next to him. With Sam on the opposite side of the table, Castiel feels overall happy, content. The stress of the last week almost completely forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> mishabowlegs on tumblr, come be my friend! :D


End file.
